Weeping Angels
by Midna3452
Summary: When Darren and a few others decide to take a trip to town to get a break from Vampire Mountain, they think it will be a breeze. But something evil is waiting for them along the way . . . Oneshot. Takes place after The Vampire Prince. R&R please!


**A/N: Yes, I finally wrote another _Cirque du Freak _fanfic! So, I was watching this show called _Doctor Who_, and it had some of the coolest monsters I've ever seen, called Weeping Angels. If you don't know what they are, I suggest you look them up. I wanted to write a fanfic with them, and I thought _Cirque du Freak_ would fit perfectly! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: _Cirque du Freak _and all its characters are not mine. I _do_ however own Rehkt and Kea.**

**Weeping Angels **

"Are we there yet?" Darren whined, tugging on the sleeve of Mr. Crepsley's cape. The orange-haired vampire sighed.

"My answer is the same as when you asked me five minutes ago, Darren- _no_."

"Well, how much longer?"

"I do not know! Now stop asking me!"

Darren huffed and looked at the ground. They had been traveling for a little over two weeks, heading towards town. The trip was meant to give Darren a little fresh air from being cooped up in Vampire Mountain, but he was already wishing he had stayed behind. The town was much farther away then he thought, and he was very tired of walking. The only other companions that he had besides Mr. Crepsley were Harkat and two vampire guards, Rehkt and Kea, sent with them to protect the young prince.

"Don't worry . . . Darren," Harkat said, putting a reassuring hand on Darren's forearm, the highest part of his arm he could reach. "I'm sure we will . . . get there soon."

"I really hope so," Darren muttered. He looked at Rehkt. "Do you know how much farther it is to town?"

"I do not think it will take too much longer, young prince," Rehkt replied. "I have been this way many times during my travels, and by my calculations all we have left to do is cross through the Mourir Cemetery."

"A _cemetery_?"

"Yes, but don't worry," Kea said, giving Darren a smile. "It'll be fine."

"I know, I just . . . I'm not too fond of cemeteries." Darren shivered, remembering the time he had to be stuck in a coffin when he'd "died." He tended to stay away from cemeteries after that incident.

"Relax, you will not have to sleep in a grave again," Mr. Crepsley said, giving Darren a knowing look. Darren rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, Crepsley."

"It's _Mister_ Crepsley to you, Darren. Remember, you are still my assistant."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Darren waved his mentor away and Mr. Crepsley narrowed his eyes at him.

"It's starting to get darker," Kea pointed out, gazing at the blackening sky. "Do think we can get through the cemetery soon?"

"Yes, I think we can get to the other side of the cemetery before it gets too dark," Rehkt said, and Darren looked back at him.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I said, 'I think,' young prince, not, 'I'm sure.'" Darren sighed.

"Alright, let's just go. It can't be too big, can it?"

No one answered him. He frowned and picked up his pace a little, getting closer to Harkat and Mr. Crepsley. The group continued to walk until the sky was completely black, except for a few lonely stars, and then they paused.

"I think we should light the torches now," Mr. Crepsley suggested. The guards nodded and pulled out five torches from the packs on their backs. When Kea tried to hand one to Darren, he shook his head.

"I'd prefer my flashlight, if you don't mind."

"Suit yourself." Kea shrugged and placed the torch back into his bag.

"Mr. Crepsley, you remembered to bring the flashlight, right?" Darren asked as Rehkt started to light the torches with the help of Harkat.

"Yes, yes, here," Mr. Crepsley snapped, handing Darren a medium-sized flashlight. "I do not see why you insist on using this infernal contraption anyway."

"You're starting to sound like Seba," Darren laughed, and Mr. Crepsley scowled. "And you know I'm not as old-fashioned as you. I prefer holding a battery operated flashlight over carrying around an open flame, unlike you all."

"Shall we keep going?" Rehkt interjected before Mr. Crepsley could reply.

"You still want to go through the cemetery?" Darren bit his lip, looking up at the inky black sky.

"I don't see why we can't," Kea said. Darren could see his smirk in the light from his torch. "Unless you're scared, young prince."

"I'm not scared!" Darren instantly defended. There was a pause after his outburst, and then Mr. Crepsley nodded and turned towards the direction they had been heading in.

"Alright, then let's go." He started walking, the light from his torch bouncing up and down with every step. Rehkt and Kea started to follow him, but Darren still stayed put.

"We don't have to . . . if you don't want . . . to," Harkat told him. Darren glanced down at the little person and saw the fire from his torch reflected in his big, green eyes.

"I said I'm fine. Let's go." The half-vampire flicked on his flashlight and started running, trying to catch up with the three dots of light in the distance. When he and Harkat had joined the rest of the group, they traveled in silence for a few minutes, until Rehkt stopped.

"Mourir Cemetery," he said, gesturing with his torch to a huge, wrought-iron gate. The name of the cemetery was engraved onto a huge stone arch over the gate, and Darren noticed two statues on either side of the arch, perched on some of the stone pillars interspersed throughout the gate going around the cemetery. The figures were angels with huge wings folded up behind their backs, and they had their hands over their faces, as if they were crying.

"Hmm . . . those weren't here the last time I came this way," Rehkt remarked, frowning at the angels. "Ah well, it has been a while; maybe they were just placed here. They look fairly new."

"They look like . . . no never mind," Mr. Crepsley said, shaking his head. Darren looked at him curiously.

"They look like what?" Mr. Crepsley glanced at him.

"Nothing, Darren, do not worry about it." He glanced back at the angels, and then he shivered and grasped the handle of the gate. "Shall we go inside?"

"Sure, let's keep going," Kea agreed, and Mr. Crepsley opened the gate. The group entered, and Darren suddenly got the feeling that something was very wrong. He didn't express it to anyone, though; he knew that it was probably just because he was in a cemetery again, and all the other times he'd been in one, bad things had happened. Plus, he didn't want anyone to think he was a coward.

Everyone whipped around as the gate slammed behind them, ready to fight.

"Oops. Sorry," Harkat said, shrugging apologetically. "The gate was . . . too heavy."

"Harkat . . .," Darren groaned, relaxing a little. The other vampires relaxed as well, and then they started to maneuver around the tombstones. Darren glanced up at the angels on the gate, and then he quickly did a double take.

"Hey . . . did those angels always have their hands by their sides?" he asked, staring at them. Instead of covering their faces, their hands were now hanging by their sides, and if Darren didn't know any better he could swear they were staring at him.

"No, they had their faces- huh?" Kea said, turning back around and spotting the angels. "That's weird . . ."

"It looks like they moved," Rehkt commented. "But that's not possible."

"Maybe . . . our eyes were playing tricks . . . on us," Harkat suggested.

Darren nodded, and then he let out a yelp as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, it is just me!" Mr. Crepsley exclaimed, grabbing Darren's hand as he wildly tried to hit whatever had touched him. Suddenly, Darren felt a chill go down his spine. He noticed everyone staring at him, and then he slowly turned back to the angels.

"AH!" he screeched, pointing. "_Look at them!_"

The group quickly turned around and gasped, everyone taking a hasty step back. The angels now had their arms outstretched towards them, and their whole bodies had been angled towards the four vampires and the little person.

"Okay, they definitely were _not_ like that two seconds ago," Darren said, staring at one of the angel's dull, grey eyes.

"Oh no," Mr. Crepsley whispered, and Darren glanced back to see that his face was white. Mr. Crepsley quickly grabbed Darren's chin and jerked his head back so he was staring at the angels again.

"Ow! Hey, what are you-"

"Do not blink!" the vampire commanded. "Whatever you do, do not blink, and do not look away from those angels! Look anywhere but at their eyes! Do you understand?"

"What the heck are you-"

"_Do you understand?"_

"Okay, okay, I'm looking!" Darren exclaimed. "Why are you so freaked out all of a sudden?"

"I will explain in a moment. Rehkt, Kea, Harkat- do you see any more of those angels around?"

"Uh . . . oh, I see two over there," Rehkt said, pointing to a corner of the cemetery.

"Two . . . oh my . . . do not take your eyes off of them!"

"There's two more over by that tree over there," Kea said, noticing two angels grasping a tree, standing next to it. "They look like they were about to hide but they got frozen . . ."

"And I see three over . . . there," Harkat said, pointing to an open spot towards the middle of the graveyard.

"Nine altogether? Oh, this is not good . . .," Mr. Crepsley muttered.

"Mr. Crepsley, what is going on?" Darren asked, confused and a little frightened. Hardly anything could scare his mentor, so that meant that whatever was going on with those angels was very bad indeed.

"Those angels are-"

"Whoa! They moved closer!" Kea exclaimed, cutting Mr. Crepsley off.

"I told you not to blink!"

"No you didn't! Ah! They moved again!" Kea took a step back. The angels he was watching were starting to get too close for comfort.

"Try blinking with one eye at a time," Rehkt suggested.

"How are . . . they moving?" Harkat asked, staring at his three angels. He didn't need to blink, but from what he was hearing from the others he expected his angels to get up and start walking any second.

"They are beings called Weeping Angels," Mr. Crepsley informed them. "They only move when you can't see them, but when you look at them they turn to stone statues."

"_What_?" Darren exclaimed, turning back to him. "Do you know how ridiculous that sounds?"

"Do not stop looking!" Mr. Crepsley hissed, and Darren whirled around to find the two angels previously on the gate now about ten feet in front of him, their faces contorted in two ugly snarls. They now looked more like demons than angels.

"Holy-"

"What are they going . . . to do to us?" Harkat exclaimed as he and the rest of the group started to back up until they ran into each other.

"They will snap our necks the first chance they get," Mr. Crepsley said, a little too calmly to ease Darren's nerves.

"Whoa, I'm feeling weird . . .," Kea remarked, his eyes starting to close with the strain of trying to keep them open. Mr. Crepsley looked where Kea was gazing and smacked him on the arm.

"Do not look at their eyes! Whatever holds the image of an angel becomes itself an angel!"

"What the heck does that mean?" Darren asked. Suddenly, Kea let out a bone-chilling scream, and everyone whipped around to find his neck gripped in one of the arms of the angels. His torch had fallen down and been instantly extinguished as he gripped the angel's arms, trying to get free.

"I'm sorry!" he croaked, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. "I looked away for just a second!"

"Wait- who is watching the other angels?" Mr. Crepsley snapped quickly, and everyone froze. Darren turned as he felt something brush against his back, but he quickly realized that he could no longer turn around completely- one of his angels had its hand grasped onto the collar of Darren's shirt, its mouth open wide to reveal a set of sharp, stone teeth.

"Uh . . . M-Mr. Crepsley . . .," Darren called, his voice barely more than a whisper as he tried to watch the other angel a few feet to his left as well as the one holding his collar. Meanwhile, Rehkt had found his angels again just before they reached him, their arms outstretched towards him. Harkat's hadn't come that much closer, deciding to try and sneak around the tombstones instead.

"Darren, I cannot look at you now, for if I look away from this angel, Kea will be dead," Mr. Crepsley said, the fear making his voice waver.

"But it has my shirt collar . . ."

Mr. Crepsley stiffened, but still kept his eyes on Kea's angel. Kea looked from the vampire to his assistant and sighed.

"Crepsley, help the young prince. He's more important than me." Mr. Crepsley's eyes widened.

"But, Kea-"

"I know, this damn angel is gonna kill me, but if that's what it takes to get Darren out of here safely, then that's what we have to do." Kea's gaze was determined.

"Kea, please . . .," Darren said, not believing what he was hearing.

"You're a prince, and I'm just another guard. There will be someone else to replace me, but no one to replace you. Larten, please, just do it."

Mr. Crepsley bit his lip, and then said, "Alright."

"You have been a brave and valiant soldier, Kea," Rehkt stated, using all his willpower to keep from turning to his friend.

"So have you, Rehkt. Okay Larten, whenever you're ready." Kea did his best to nod to Mr. Crepsley.

"Rehkt, can you see the other angel a little bit behind Kea?" the orange-haired vampire asked.

"I've been watching it the whole time."

"Okay, I will look away just long enough for me to get on the other side of Darren, and then I will look back. No matter what you hear, keep watching your angels, understand?"

"But, Mr. Crepsley-"

"No 'buts,' Darren. Are you ready, Kea?" The guard nodded, and smiled grimly. Mr. Crepsley took a deep breath, and then, ignoring the protests from Darren, he whirled around as fast as he could and ran around to the other side of Darren. There was the faintest cracking sound, and when his eyes found the angel again, he saw it staring at him, Kea's dead body lying at its feet.

"Even in death may you be triumphant," Darren heard Rehkt mutter as Mr. Crepsley attempted to make the angel release its hold of Darren's collar. The half-vampire just stood there numbly, not believing that yet another good vampire had to die just so he could live.

Eventually, Mr. Crepsley just settled for ripping off Darren's collar. However, the force of it breaking sent him stumbling back, his gaze shifting off of the angel.

"NO!" Rehkt screamed, and before Darren knew what was happening, he had jumped in from of Darren, stopping the oncoming angel from getting any closer. Darren turned just as Rehkt's previous angels caught up to him, and they froze just as they snapped his neck. Rehkt slumped down, his head still being held in their arms.

Darren shrieked. There was the rustling of fabric as Mr. Crepsley and Harkat around to see if Darren was okay, and then Darren heard two of the worst sounds he had ever listened to. They were so heart-wrenching, that Darren was almost as frozen as the angels as he tried to turn around while still keeping an eye on all of the stone figures.

They were the sounds of Mr. Crepsley and Harkat's terrified, suddenly choked-off screams. As he turned, Darren saw their bodies lying on the ground, completely motionless. He started to sob, and then he let out a cry of pure anguish, realizing that he had just lost his two best friends- and it had been all his fault.

He fell to his knees, scrunching his eyes up tight, waiting for the angels to take him. He felt cold, stone hands reaching for him from every direction, and two of them grasped his throat. He started to choke, and then-

* * *

"Darren! Darren, wake up!"

Darren gasped and thrashed out wildly, his eyes flying open. He felt hands holding his arms and legs down, and he quickly looked around, expecting to find angels surrounding him. Instead, he found himself staring up at a dark, star-filled sky. The arms holding him down released him, and he sat up. He stared in amazement at the group surrounding him- Mr. Crepsley, Harkat, Rehkt, and Kea were all staring at him, looking concerned.

"Darren, are you all right?" Mr. Crepsley asked. Darren's face broke into a huge grin and without even thinking he threw his arms around the vampire.

"It was all a dream!" he exclaimed happily, hugging a completely flustered Mr. Crepsley around the neck.

"Um . . . okay . . .," the orange-haired vampire muttered, awkwardly patting Darren on the back. After a moment, Darren released him and looked around at the rest of the group.

"I had the worst nightmare ever!" he told them, and they smiled, glad to have an answer as to why he was acting so strangely.

"Why don't you tell us on the way, young prince?" Rehkt suggested, standing up. "We just need to pass through the cemetery, and we then we will be only a few minutes away from the town."

"The cemetery?" Darren gulped as he and the rest of the group stood up as well. Rehkt nodded and pointed with his torch to a faint arch in the distance. "Uh, how about we go another way?"

"But it's the fastest way to town!" Kea told him. Darren stared at the arch in the distance, wide-eyed, and Kea smirked. "Are you scared?"

Darren glared at him. There was a pause.

"Well, it was only a dream . . .," Darren muttered after a few seconds. He looked Kea in the eyes. "Alright, we'll head over there. But if I say we have to go a different way, we go a different way, alright?"

"Whatever you say, young prince," Kea replied, bowing his head slightly, but he was still smiling. Darren scowled and grabbed his pack from where it had been lying on the ground and started walking, the rest of the group trailing behind.

When they finally got to the huge gate, Darren stopped.

"Rehkt," he said, staring at the ground. "Do you notice anything odd about that gate?"

"No . . . oh, yes! Somebody must have added some new statues to it!" Darren took a deep breath and looked up.

There were two identical statues on either side of the gate- two angels, with huge wings and hands held over their faces.

"Okay, we're going a different way. Now," Darren commanded, backing up.

"Watch where you are going!" Mr. Crepsley snapped when Darren ran into him, but the half-vampire just tried to push him back along with him.

"Alright, alright, we're going," Kea said, and once everyone had started walking, Darren turned so he could walk facing forward.

"What was that . . . about?" Harkat asked him, but Darren merely shook his head.

"I'll tell you when we're far away from this place," he replied. Harkat glanced at him for a second, his big eyes questioning, but then he shook his head and let the matter drop.

When they were about fifty feet away from the gate, Darren felt a chill run up his spine. He slowly turned back to the angels. They had their hands by their sides, their grey eyes watching him. He let out a squeak of fright and ushered everyone to go faster, until they were actually running. Eventually he found the nerve to turn and face forwards, and he kept running, never looking back.

The angels stared after him.

* * *

**A/N: Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
